$2wx + 10x - 10y - 1 = -6x + 9y + 3$ Solve for $w$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $2wx + 10x - 10y - {1} = -6x + 9y + {3}$ $2wx + 10x - 10y = -6x + 9y + {4}$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $2wx + 10x - {10y} = -6x + {9y} + 4$ $2wx + 10x = -6x + {19y} + 4$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $2wx + {10x} = -{6x} + 19y + 4$ $2wx = -{16x} + 19y + 4$ Isolate $w$ ${2}w{x} = -16x + 19y + 4$ $w = \dfrac{ -16x + 19y + 4 }{ {2x} }$